


Peace

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Acheron was a child once, Gen, One-Shot, he's ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to touch Oceanus like Helios; he wants to color the water. His Psyche fulfills his Cupid and red swirls from his hand like a javelin during war. His small lips stretch across his face into a serene smile. Oceanus is as red as his faithful robe. He is at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Peace

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Danny Boy (Arr. McKay Crockett) by BYU Vocal Point

*

            Before the conception of the Wizard of the Black Circle, there was a boy who turned Oceanus red.

The boy is a child of no one. He wanders about Gaia like a scarlet shadow. He is pale like a new moon, while his eyes are yellow like a honey moon. He is clothed in a sinopia robe. The robe is the only tangible possession that he has. Perhaps, he began life as a robe that later grew humanity. His origins do not matter like the white sand beneath his flat feet.

His bone-white hands skim across the blue surface. He lazily plays with the water like a serpent’s kiss. The blue is pretty and clean like Zeus above him. Helios touches Oceanus and makes the water glow orange and yellow like Eos.

He wants to touch Oceanus like Helios; he wants to color the water. His Psyche fulfills his Cupid and red swirls from his hand like a javelin during war. His small lips stretch across his face into a serene smile. Oceanus is as red as his faithful robe. He is at peace.

But he must go. He is a wanderer on Gaia. It is all he knows in his young life. Without his constant caress, Oceanus is restored to blue by the Earth Fairies. His touch has been forgotten by Oceanus, but he can return the red. Eventually, he will return and remind Oceanus of his touch. The Earth Fairies cannot purify Oceanus forever, and he shall make Oceanus his again. Someday.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- I was inspired by an Evangelion amv called, “Come to me” by Ezonatic. I was also inspired by Rider’s quest to reach Oceanus from Fate/Zero. Like my Selina one-shot, this lacks a plot, but I don’t think it’s drowning in symbolism. 
> 
> I figure Acheron wasn’t always trapped in his Legendarium, or even a dark sorcerer hell-bent on gaining power. He was a child. Even Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were children once, no one is born evil. Except maybe Phobos in the comics, but even then there’s conflicting origin stories for him. 
> 
> I don’t know why, but I picture a child Acheron like Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He’s almost innocent and has so much admiration. I don’t know if his admiration is directed to a particular person or even a race like Kaworu, but there’s an innocence to him. Well, an innocence bound to taint something like Oceanus. 
> 
> I know very little about Acheron and researched him through the Wiki article about him, so I probably didn’t capture Acheron that well. But then again, I don’t think the show is any better than me. At least in regards to certain characters. Again, I haven’t finished season six because I’m still waiting for the rest of the episodes like I’m waiting for the Blu-ray release of Evangelion 3.33 from Funimation.


End file.
